Façam o que for melhor para vocês. Hoje eu não saio
| episodio= 10/18 (342) | exibicao= 15 de agosto de 2017 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o décimo episódio de Survivor VD: Amazonas. A frase do episódio foi Glauco Moreira quando declarou ter um ídolo no bolso e que usaria no Conselho Tribal. 'História' No episódio 10 os participantes precisavam montar pratos típicos da região norte do Brasil a partir de uma lista de ingredientes disponível. O desafio aqui não era saber cozinhar, mas sim na intuição, percepção e estratégia de fazer as combinações corretas garantindo pontos para a tribo. A equipe Iara inicialmente subestimada mostrou novamente o seu potencial superando todas as outras nesse desafio e garantindo o primeiro lugar. A tribo Jaci e Angra que em outra época arrasavam nos desafios acabaram se atrapalhando e fazendo pontuação negativa onde por pouco a Jaci garantiu a imunidade. No conselho tribal, após unanimamente a tribo Angra eliminar Marcela, Jon, Marcos e Raboni, precisavam agora encontrar um entre os 4 para se tornar um novo alvo. Se sentindo ameaçado, Glauco saiu da defensiva e partiu pro ataque. Anunciou que tinha ídolo e que iria usar naquela noite declarando seu voto na amazonas Carolina. A justificativa de Glauco foi clara: um ídolo só é beneficio se ele for secreto e ao mesmo tempo acusou Carolina de ter revelado a posse do mesmo. "Façam o que for melhor para vocês. Hoje eu não saio" ameaçou Glauco no fim se direcionando a Stéfane e Beatriz. Num votação emocionante Glauco recebeu o primeiro voto mostrando que nem todos se intimidaram com a ameaça de ídolo: "Com ídolo ou sem ídolo fica com esse voto para você". Carolina também acabou recebendo um voto mostrando que realmente Glauco e Carol protagonizavam o embate da noite. Se o terceiro voto era esperado como norteador do rumo do jogo, na verdade confundiu a todos. "Com um ídolo a solta to tentando me proteger" foi a justificativa do terceiro voto da noite e o primeiro na Stéfane. Com um empate de 1 x 1 x 1, o quarto voto decidiria o eliminado (ou empataria tudo) e foi ele que acabou por decretar a eliminação de Carol. Ao se tornar o segundo membro do juri, pela segunda vez consecutiva, já que sua primeira participação foi em Coreias, edição anterior a Amazonas, Carol não resistiu e brincou: "Eu ajudo a manter emoção pros finalistas". Já Stéfane quis se explicar diante o resultado inesperado: "Para quem ta me julgando, eu também fui votada". Com a saída da Amazonas Carol, Stéfane por ter sido a primeira escolhida para tribo, herdou o poder dela de enviar quem escolhesse ao exílio. Mas pelo visto ela não gostou muito do poder que lhe foi dado: "Ou seja, só ganhei ódio da platéia". Gabi novamente se enviou ao exílio contra Bia e Julio. Já Júlio ao vencer retribuiu a Gabi a gentileza e a enviou ao exílio. ''Dia 21'' '13º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px